Demonguillo
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Sólo un segundo basta para caer en el pecado y que toda la armonía se convierta en ruinas. Sin embargo, Todomatsu es un monaguillo que escapa de las garras del Infierno... o eso parece. Por ahora. El Bien y el Mal están más juntos de lo que crees [Todocest] Toques OsoTodo, KaraTodo y JyushiTodo [AUreligioso&AkumaRider]
1. Notas y advertencias

Esto iba a ser un drabble o un one-shot por el día Todocest (6/6). Ahora están leyendo el prólogo de un long-fic. Aguante yo (¿)

Será Todocest, lo que significa que dos versiones totalmente distintas de Totty estarán juntas románticamente (y que incluso pueden aparecer otras versiones de los demás ninis), así que presten atención a los nombres para no confundirse.

Habrá menciones a otras parejas, pero sobre todo Beni (OsoTodo) y Zaimoku (KaraTodo) Podrían entrar también algunas escenas Sue (JyushiTodo) Trataré de no meter IchiTodo ni ChoroTodo, porque algo que me propuse es darle más amor a esas parejas en específico.

El fanfic se regirá por la temática religiosa y eso incluye: demonios, ángeles, infierno, paraíso, tierra, etcétera. No voy a investigar a fondo sobre el tema principal -religioso- así que desde ya pido disculpas si ofendo a alguien porque no estoy respetando sus creencias como tal. Recordemos que es ficción y que los fanfics no me los tomo en serio, ¿sí?

Pueden aparecer escenas de contenido sensible tales como pedofilia, distintos tipos de violencia, escenas sexuales, manipulación y otras cosas que suelen aparecer en mis fanfics. Si ya me conoces, ignora esto, si no, pues espero no traumarte. Y gracias por darme la oportunidad (¿)

Innovaré _-o trataré de-_ nuevas formas de narrar, así que puede ser que un capítulo sea narrado en primera persona, otro en omnisciente, alguno interactuando, etcétera… Los fanfics los utilizo para experimentar, por favor no olviden eso 3 (igual estoy abierta a las críticas para mejorar, siempre y cuando no olvides el respeto)

No me comprometo a actualizar de forma diaria. Recuerden que estoy con la facultad ahora y de hecho mientras escribo esto tengo mucho sueño porque estoy en las últimas semanas de exámenes y más pruebas y pues de hecho tengo sueño pero era TODOMATSU DAAAAY

Les aviso que creamos con unas amigas una página en FB de nuestro bebé hermoso llamada Todomatsu Lovers, allí subimos muchas imágenes bonitas en torno a Totty y sus parejas.

También recuerden que pueden encontrarme en Monik & Bel en FB -página que comparto con mi waifu- y en besosdecostanera (blogspot) de forma más personal~

Sin más, ¡espero que disfruten la lectura!


	2. Prólogo

Las llamas envolvían la sala de misa de una manera amenazante. Todomatsu ya no era capaz de distinguir las figuras ni las siluetas de los bancos ni de las mesas. Las ventanas se rompían con la fuerza del fuego que lamía los cristales coloridos de los vitrales. El pobre y pequeño niño a duras penas lograba huir del peligro del incendio. Se había separado del grupo de los demás niños y había perdido todo rastro del cura que había hecho hasta esfuerzos indecibles para sacar a todos los monaguillos del refugio de Dios.

Ahora, Todomatsu estaba solo y sabía que era su culpa absoluta que esto estuviera sucediendo. El padre Karamatsu siempre le había dicho que no le respondiera a los demonios que llegaran a hablarle, pero su corazón era tan dulce y amable que no podía ignorar a aquella entidad que le hablaba de esa manera tan atrapante y tan gentil.

Y es que, siempre que aquel demonio rojo pronunciaba su nombre, Todomatsu sentía en su piel -y a veces hasta entre sus pequeñas piernas- un cosquilleo que lo hacía sentirse bien, ¿cómo ignorarlo? Sobre todo cuando él lloriqueaba por sentirse tan solo… ¡Sólo deseaba un amigo! Y en aquella iglesia, tan llena de niños, solo Todomatsu podía verlo. Si él no se interesaba en ser su amigo, nadie más lo haría, porque ni siquiera sabían que existía. Por eso, Todomatsu no había dudado ni un segundo en dejarlo pasar a su reducido cuarto cuando esa noche tocó a su puerta. El demonio rojo le indicó que se sentara en la cama con él y aunque el padre Karamatsu siempre le decía que jamás hiciera eso con un hombre adulto -porque no correspondía, según le decían y porque algunos de sus amigos lo habían hecho y se habían lastimado, hasta donde sabía- no pudo rechazar la oferta.

¡Ay! ¡Ay, de nuestro pequeño e inocente monaguillo! Si él hubiera sabido que el demonio rojo iba a posar sus manos con filosas garras sobre su muslo y que iba a embestirlo contra la cama para acorralarlo contra el colchón, buscando besar sus vírgenes labios de manera desaforada, entonces no le hubiera permitido la entrada. Pero los demonios y los vampiros son familiares cercanos y bien es sabido que quien invita al de colmillos afilados a pasar, no escapa nunca más de él.

Pero yendo contra toda la lógica, del mundo natural y del mundo irreal, nuestro pequeño niño luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pese a que le faltaban uñas y varios músculos comparado con el contrario. Su única ventaja era su tamaño que al ser tan chiquito, le permitió escurrirse del agarre ajeno en un momento de pura distracción -y pura fortuna para él- y huir en busca del padre Karamatsu.

¡Grave error! ¡Gravísimo error! El demonio carmesí no le iba a perdonar tal ofensa, y era que abandonarlo sin haber comenzado la previa de la diversión que planeaba tener por un mundano humano devoto a Dios… Definitivamente no podía perdonárselo.

Comenzó encendiendo las sábanas, para lo cual solo bastó un sencillo toque antes de que las mantas se prendiesen fuego e iluminaran las paredes con sombras asesinas que se expandieron en cuestión de segundos. Se hubiera quedado a ver la diversión, pero se excitó tanto con imaginar a ese monaguillo rosado quemándose vivo en los brazos del padre, que decidió volver al Inframundo para descargar su libido con algún demonio regido por la lujuria. Si le daba el tiempo regresaría a regodearse con los suplicios mortales.

Pero por esa retirada ya no estaba enterado del estado de nuestro niño, a quien los pulmones ya comenzaban a fallarle, los ojitos se le cerraban y la voz se le enmudecía en gritos que ni siquiera nacían. Sus piernas se rindieron y pronto cayó al suelo, sintiendo como las llamaradas buscaban besarlo tal como los labios de ese demonio rojo que lograba distorsionarle la mente.

Perdió el conocimiento, pero antes de sumirse en la oscuridad más honda y quemada, percibió, entre los sonidos de crujidos y chispas, el de unos tacones que se detuvieron frente a él.


End file.
